User talk:Mr. Saturn!
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Unknown-3.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:29, June 1, 2011 Thank you! You have extremely good timing! I was actually just wondering if there was a page about the Hall of Memories on the wiki, because I wanted to reference it in several of the articles. I hope you have fun editing this wiki in the future! Regards, Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 04:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! Adding info to the pages is what I'm here to do. :) And before I forget, I'm just calling your post on my talk page 'Untitled' for now. ...for someone who isn't very organized in real life, I'm WAY too obsessed with organizing my talk page online. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 21:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a Quick Piece of Info... I just have a quick hint about making links. For some reason, your links are appearing as if they were a link to an external website, which is odd. Usually (using Bicycle as an example), a link would appear in Source mode as Bicycle. For some reason, yours are showing up as Bicycle. This would be perfectly correct for linking to an outside source, but it doesn't make sense to use this to pages within the wiki. While I could probably ramble incoherently about the best way to make links (I have a bias for using Source mode to edit pages), a page written by Wikia itself about links would probably be best. So, to summarize, here is a page that will help you with links. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 04:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I'm going to try and replace some of the pictures you added with better quality ones; I just noticed that some of them are .jpeg and .jpg, which we don't recommend for the Wiki because .png and .gif can have their backgrounds made transparent and don't really leave artifacts in the image (this point is #10 in the Manual of Style list). I already replaced "Jar of Yummy Pickles.jpeg" with "Jar of Yummy Pickles.png", and I'm going to try to keep any pictures I replace as close to your originals as I can. Happy editing! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 00:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, here's an update as to what I did. In total, I replaced (I'm not going to link any of these, or else they'll appear here as pictures and just make your talk page look weird) *Images-3.jpeg with Iron_Eraser.png (just a better quality version) *Jar_of_Yummy_Pickles.jpeg with Jar_of_Yummy_Pickles.png (again, just a better quality version) *Restroom_Level.jpeg with Restroom_Level.png (here, I changed it to show an entire room) *Unknown-3.jpeg with Hall_of_Memories.png (again, I figured that since it's just a hallway, why not show the whole thing) :I left Mr._Saturn!.jpg, Mother_3.jpeg, and Basic02 070529a.jpg as they are; the first, even though I could safely delete without affecting your avatar, I wanted to make sure you were okay with this. The second is a picture on your profile, and again I wanted to leave the choice up to you if it should be changed or not. Lastly, the picture of the Smash Ball seems good as is (also, I couldn't seem to find images of it that weren't .jpg...) On a related note, could I ask you to make the names of images represent the pictures themselves please? It's a lot easier on everyone, and I know I myself went back countless times to try and remember which image was which. Thank you! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC)